1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a detection device for detecting a state of a waste toner container and an image forming apparatus using such a detection device, and, more particularly, to a detection device for detecting both the presence and loading level of the waste toner container and the image forming apparatus using such a detection device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional image forming apparatus detects the loading level of the waste toner container by different ways, such as detecting the optical signals, weight or pressure or the use of other mechanisms. U.S. Pat. No. 4,761,674 discloses a device disposed in the waste toner container, and the device comprises a flexible film with a reflection plate. The reflection plate reflects light to a sensor when the container is full of waste toner. However, the device isn't able to detect a nearly full state of the waste toner container. A device with an electric balance detecting the weight of the waste toner container is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 5,260,755. The device detects the weight of the waste toner and turns the detecting result into an electrical signal, and is able to detect the loading level of the container precisely. But it should be known that the cost of the electric balance is expensive. U.S. Pat. No. 8,380,117 discloses an image forming apparatus with a detecting bar for detecting the loading level. However, the structure of the apparatus is very complicated.
In addition, it is also important to detect the presence of the waste toner container. The waste toner will be scattered in the image forming apparatus if the user makes the apparatus print and isn't aware of the absence of the container. It causes the worse quality of printing and even damages the image forming apparatus.